justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Only You (And You Alone)
(Love Letter) |year = 1954 |dg = |mode = Duet |pc = Aqua Blue/Orange Beta / |gc = / |game = |lc =Magenta |nogm = 2 each |pictos= 53 |nowc = OnlyYou |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P2)}} "Only You (And You Alone)" by (covered by Love Letter in-game) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a female blue alien with pink strands on her head, a yellow crop top and skirt, yellow sock and black wedges. P2 P2 is a male astronaut wearing a white space suit with yellow stripes and a pink triangle. Onlyyou coach 1.png|P1 Onlyyou coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is in space with the dancers on a floating broken part of a satellite. Some random things float around, such as bubblegum pieces, wrenches, a radio, a bottle with a binary code on it, and a sign with "Them" and "Us" on it ("them" referring to Earth and "us" referring to the aliens). Gold Moves The routine has 2 Gold Moves per player. *'Gold Move 1:' **P1: Fall into P2's arms, similar to ''Don't Worry Be Happy''.'' **P2: Fall into P1's arms. *'Gold Move 2:' **P2: Slowly bring both hands down. **P1: Make a semi-circle with both arms. Onlyyou gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Onlyyou gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Onlyyou gm 3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Onlyyou gm 4.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Onlyyou gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) ''in-game Onlyyou gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game Onlyyou gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Community Remix Only You (And You Alone) has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * AlissonW4ke * DrunkShotU * Juninxx13 * KAIROEPCHACARA * Scotty6144 * CookieSQUAD9505 * JOEMONTANA 9ERS * HoliestPizza394 * Louie Louie 95 * Ethan Gelfand * Zara * Stacy Trivia * There's a note with a binary code on it in a bottle floating around. The binary code is "0110001" which translates into "49". * In Best Song Ever, the astronaut can be seen at the end meaning that they are set near the same place. * At the end of the song, two of the alien's right strands get accidentally flipped over her head. * The dancers appear in a movie poster in the background of Ain't No Mountain High Enough. * Ubisoft removed this video on June 10 because they accidentally used the original version of the song in their first gameplay. First preview: http://youtu.be/NWuwPzv_8p4 Final version: http://youtu.be/M24mf3ts2xY ** In the second gameplay, the name was changed to Only You. * This is the sixth oldest song in the ''Just Dance'' series, younger only to Iko Iko by one year, Down By The Riverside by 27 years, Mugsy Baloney by 30 years, Hungarian Dance No. 5 by 74 years, and William Tell Overture by 125 years. ** This is also the oldest song in . * This is the second song by Love Letter on the series, after Why Oh Why. ** However, this is their only song to be a cover. * Only You (And You Alone) has the lowest BPM in history at 77 BPM. * On the camera consoles (Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4), for the Classic routine, certain moves meant for the astronaut are not counted for. They are, however, counted for on the Community Remix. ** Such moves are when the astronaut is behind the alien, holding her arms. Gallery Game Files Onlyyou cover generic.png|''Only You (And You Alone)'' Onlyyou cover albumcoach.png| cover Onlyyou p1 ava.png|P1's avatar Promotional Images Onlyyou promo gameplay.jpg|Promo gameplay Onlyyou promo coaches.jpg|Coaches Beta Elements Onlyyou beta gameplay 1.jpg|Beta version (P1's pictograms are dark blue instead of light blue) Onlyyou beta gameplay 2.jpg|Another beta screenshot Others Onlyyou background.jpg|Background Bestsongever onlyyou p2 cameo.png|P2's cameo in Best Song Ever Videos Official Audio The Platters - Only You (And You Alone) (Original Footage HD) Only You (And You Alone) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Only You (And You Alone) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Only You (And You Alone) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Only You (And You Alone) - Just Dance 2015 Only You (And You Alone) (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Covered Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Deceased Artists